Beyond Dreams
by lovingmailiaf
Summary: Bella comes back from a trip and she's different. Someone from her past comes back and she has to do whatever it takes to keep her away. Bella and Edward's relationship takes a new course when Edward finds out Bella killed his parents.
1. Chapter 1: Beyond Dreams

_**Beyond Dreams**_

**Bella's Perspective**

I walked to the door and opened it. Edward was standing there giving me the crooked smile that I love. We leaned in and kissed each other and I walked out the door, closing it. Then I started walking towards Edward's car, his arm coming onto mine.

He opened the door for me and I got in then before I could turn around he was already in the driver's seat. And I just smiled.

"You know I have neighbors," I said.

"None of them saw," he said.

Well, I've been gone for two weeks. And he acts like it's only been a minute. I sighed in my head. Let it go, Bella, let it go. Then he kissed my head.

"Welcome back." Then I leaned my head back and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"I hate that stupid mind thing," I groaned.

"I'm sorry I can't control it," he said turning back and starting the car. "Anyways, I didn't forget. And since your birthday has passed I'm going to take you somewhere special on Friday."

"Where we going?"

"I said it's somewhere special. Have to be patient." I just smiled and looked out the window. And we started moving. The drive was silent, both our minds set on many things.

But I blocked my mind from Edward and thought about my mom and dad in sweet ways. How they're at the grave… And it's not even real. I stared up and felt her watching, being protective as she always is.

There's many things Edward doesn't know and he can't. It's just endangers me even more. We got to school and Edward helped me out of the car. Everyone stared again and Jessica was shaking her head angry. Most of the girls were doing the same thing. Who knows what they've tried to accomplish when I was gone.

"Many things…" Edward whispered and I looked up at him. "And on Friday all the boys were trying to practice their flirting." He rolled his eyes and I smiled staring at the street.

_Like any of them would be interested in someone like me. _I thought and then looked back up at Edward remembering he can read minds.

"You're beautiful, Bella," he said holding my chin. Then he kissed me gently on the lips and I kissed back. All the girls and some boys growled. "You know we can hear you guys!" Edward almost yelled. But we all know he was just… counterfeiting. Trying to get everyone off our backs even though he has very good hearing.

We walked towards our class and sadly he had to go another way. Darn smart vampire! Having to have advanced classes! We gave a little kiss and he leaned his forehead on mine.

"Stay away from the boys," he whispered and then he walked off. I then continued walking my way and guys were looking at me.

And I passed the most horrible guy ever. School's football team captain and also the biggest jock ever! He whistled at me and grabbed my hand. Pulling me into his chest.

"Hey, we have about eight minutes… Want to sneak over to the janitor's closet?" he asked smiling. I pushed him away just a bit and wrapped my arms around his neck. He ran his hands down my back and stopped at my butt. I giggle a fake one a bit.

"Sure, why not?" I asked faked smiling. I leaned up making it look like I was going to kiss him then kneed him in the nuts. He groaned and fell to the ground. "I have new ways now from when I was gone. So don't ever do that again. Got it?" I asked my foot ready to kick again. He just gave me a thumbs up and I smiled. "Goes to you all." Then I entered my class. Hearing 'ooh man she got you good' and everything close to that.

Then Alice entered and gave me a nice smile. And she went to her seat. Then the smile disappeared as Jessica entered the room. Memories coming back but I made them go away remembering Alice's power. Future seer.

Then I replayed the moment in my head, and another part of my past coming back to me. Every punch… kick… surgery… the cuts…. Everything. I touched a part on my leg, feeling it still there and it still hurt when I'd touch it.

I sighed in my head. I've been feeling extremely odd lately. Then the teacher said something and I opened my eyes. And I saw the one person I never expected to… Then she looked right back at me, smiling evilly. And I had to keep my tears in.

"Class we have a new student today. Her name is Jocelyn Bia. And she moved out here from San Clemente, California. Please make her as comfortable as you can." Then she turned towards Jocelyn. "You can sit next to Bella." She turned and smiled at me coming to the chair next to mine.

I felt Alice's eyes on us, watching for anything different about me. But I kept myself together as my… sister taught me…

"Bella, nice to see you again," she said smiling.

"You too," I said smiling, making it as real as possible and did it. Fooling even Alice. Then we turned to the teacher and acted to pay attention.

My next class came and I went out the door, glad this one is with Edward. Jocelyn went a different way thankfully. I took a stop in the girl's bathroom.

I then leaned on the sinks and looked into the mirror seeing the face as if it was me. Then it disappeared. A few tears came off my eyes and I wiped them away. I washed my face of every single track of me crying then continued to go to my class.

Edward was waiting outside. He put his arm around me and kissed my head. Crap! Jocelyn! If she ever finds out about him… I'm so dead!

We sat at our seats and hooray, Jocelyn is in this class. Edward was sitting in the corner with the ONLY chair left was in his table. She got introduced again and gave me a little smile. Then the teacher told her to sit with Edward.

She smiled even bigger and went over there. Then she did her little flirting. But I didn't hear any of it. And I didn't want her to be suspicious so I turn to the teacher and acted like I didn't care one bit.

Then lunch came around and I waited for Jocelyn like I said I would and let Edward go on. He was confused but went anyways. Always like him, doing whatever I'd say. Jocelyn came out and we slowly were walking towards the cafeteria.

We entered and went to the line, Edward and his family already sat down.

"So, there's this one guy and he's gorgeous! His name is Edward and I'm definitely getting in. Anyways no one can say no to me," she said and went on and on about him. And I just smiled and nodded as I got my food.

Then we sat at a table and she went off to Edward before I could say anything. I kept my mouth shut and turned around, looking at them. My apple at my mouth. And I could hear everything they said since their table was right next to ours.

"So Bella and I were wondering if you'd like to double date. You and I and her and Michal."

Great, well I can't say anything or… that happens. Edward looked back at me confused and I made my face say nothing. So he said yes. Then turned back around. "

Great! Would you like to sit with us?" And he said sure and soon enough they were sitting across from me, Jocelyn flirting.

Why doesn't she show her real self of what she looks like! Anyways there is no way she could have that long hair if it's only been like 6 years! I then bit my apple again and turned my head to the door. Then I saw Jocelyn leaving and turned towards her way. And she walked off, but I didn't care enough to even look where she went.

"So am I invisible now and it's exactly like it was ten months ago?" he asked trying to be sensitive. But really didn't do a god job. "What's the relationship between you and Jocelyn?" Then I just sighed in my head hoping he hears.

Well, it's something from my past and if you understood you'd let it go. And I'm going over there to where Jocelyn is but if you want to be less angry even a bit why not listen?

"Fine then…" he said. Then I got up and walked to Jocelyn who was at Michal's table. I leaned on the table and looked at Jocelyn. She just smiled and walked away.

Then I looked towards Michal.

"So we're on tomorrow night?" he asked smiling.

"Never in my life," I said giving him a disgusted face. "But look, you don't have to go to the date but just don't tell Jocelyn, please." Then he smiled bigger.

"Then you go on the date and have to give me a kiss that night."

"Fine."

"And you have to do what ever I say until the end of this year." I just wanted to scream at him and say no. But then I remembered her words from before.

"_Do whatever it takes Bella. You can't have anyone blackmail you. You have to be strong. But when Jocelyn comes around you have to do everything in your power to stop her. Do what ever you can and forget about what other people do," she explained to me. Then she took off her necklace and put it around my neck. _

"_When you're older you'll know what this means. Now, sometimes you have to make sacrifices like I'm going to. You'll get everything that's happening right now when you're older. But you'll still be confused, wondering why it's so important." Tears formed in her eyes and some fell. "Remember my words. Remember what I did. You need to do the same. Now, turn around and cover your ears." Then she ran into the room and smiled at me. She closed the door and I was alone. But I did as she said._

_I turned around, closed my eyes, and cover my ears. But I still heard screaming and yelling. I heard crashes and then everything went silent. Tears were coming out of my eyes. I turned around again and opened my eyes. Then I walked out of the closet and saw her on the ground, bleeding. There was another person coming towards me and I screamed for her._

_I tried running over to her but he held me back. He whispered in my ear, "She told me to keep you safe until you grow up."_

_He picked me up and then we were in another place._

"_I'm different too. She also told me that she'd always be with you with that necklace and you should never lose hope." I just smiled and held the necklace. I don't know what it means but I know she's here with us._

"Fine." I said. "Starting by the date."

Then I walked away back to the table with Jocelyn and Edward. I sat down and Jocelyn kept trying to get to Edward. But I didn't look at them at all. I just tried to imagine where Angelious went.

_He still watches over you. _I heard her tell me and I smiled.

_And you're always here with me. _I said back.

Then the bell rang as I smiled remembering what she's done for me. I got up and grabbed my backpack. Then I walked towards my next class. That I know for sure Jocelyn isn't in.

I sat down at my seat and took out my book.

_I got her book and ran to the door. I grabbed her arm and gave her the book. "You forgot something," I said. I was only five here._

"_Thank you," she said bending down and grabbed it._

"_What do people do in college?"_

"_It's very harder than what you guys do."_

"_Will you leave when you graduate?" Then she smiled and hugged me._

"_No. But if I do get kicked out of the house, I'd build one in the back yard." Then she kissed my head. "I have to go now." And she left the house._

I than just waited for everyone to get here. Edward came in a few minutes later and sat down next to me in his regular seat.

"So, Jocelyn isn't in this class. Care to explain?" I turned towards him knowing now he was just ignoring every thought of mine.

"You have your secrets and I have mine." Then he got even more confused.

"What did I ever do that you found out? You've been acting weird ever since Jocelyn came around. What happened?"

"Nothing… it's… something from my past. It has nothing to do with you and I."

"It has to because you're practically ignoring me because of it."

"All I can say is… you're included in it because of me but you're not apart of it." Then the bell rang and the teacher still hasn't come in. Always late.

"Give me more information then. I can help you if it's something like that, Bella. Just… I need to know—"

"Nothing. You don't need to know anything from me. This is something of my family. Just like your past, there are thing that need to be kept secret." And the teacher walked in saying he was sorry he's late. Then the class started and I turned away from Edward.

Sacrifices. The one thing I wish wasn't included with Jocelyn. If only you were paying attention, Edward. But he didn't hear my thoughts. And I had to keep the tears in. Some broke free and I quickly wiped them away.

Then the teacher explained how we had to do some partner thing. And gave us time to discuss what we'd do.

"Something from sixth grade…" Edward said. And I knew that he didn't remember anything from sixth grade. Nice with testing us for college stuff. Anyways hundred year old parson frozen at seventeen, of course he can't remember the sixth grade.

"Family life… Meteorology… Environmental science…? Looks like this ones finally something you don't know about." Then he sighed and let it go.

"Environmental science, the ocean."

"Alright then…" Then there was silence between us.

"What happened?" And I knew he was off science again. I sighed, closing my eyes then opened them again seconds later.

"To us?" I asked.

"Yeah…."

"Well… my past came back. It haunts me in everything I do…. But I can't do anything about it. And because of what haunts me it pushed us away from each other. What's your answer?"

"There's something different about Jocelyn that creeps even me out. And you felt it too and both of us started ignoring each other to help each other."

It's related…. Edward, please say something if you heard that… But there was no answer from him he just stared at me.

But it's all wrong. Everything happening is because of my family. Because of the necklace I never take off. That's the answer to why we're breaking apart. I have to sacrifice everything I have to save everyone. But mostly to save every vampire out there. Living or already gone.

It's for your good, but also for the whole world. And if you're not listening to me, you've lost your only chance. What ever questions you wanted answered was right there, you missed it all of you weren't paying attention to me.

But he still just stared at me. "You missed your one and only chance," I said and he was confused. "You've been blocking me. You can't hear my thoughts and now… I can't risk saying it or even thinking it again." Then he was angry at himself and I turned away from him.

"Sorry," he said.

The bell rang and I went to my next class, this one also with Edward and he was walking next to me, but not in the way we usually do. We entered the classroom and Jocelyn wasn't there.

I sat down at my seat and Edward at his next to me. The whole time we were silent and we were like that the rest of the school time.

The bell rang to get out of school and I went to the parking lot. My last class I didn't have Edward in. I sat down at the wall along the sidewalk and Edward came out eventually with the rest of his family.

"I'm your only ride Bella," he said.

"It's fine… I'll have my dad come pick me up," I said.

"Now you can't even ride home with me? Are we still on, on Friday?"

"Yeah just… I need a few minutes alone…"

"I'll stay with her… Make sure she gets home," Alice said.

Everyone was silent for a while. I knew they all were having a silent conversation with Edward's little mind tricks. Then everyone but Alice left. She sat down next to me and we were silent until they all left and were out of hearing distance. Then Alice turned towards me.

"I know everything Bella. I had my visions…" Then I was silent for a while remembering more and more from the past. "Let's get you out of here, before Jocelyn comes." She helped me up and we went into the forest. We walked for a while as I tried keeping myself calm.

Then I just suddenly broke down, getting happy that Alice knows then I got depressed knowing what will happen. She held me and I cried as hard as I could.

"It's okay," she whispered rubbing circles in my back.

"Did you only see the past or also the future?" I asked her.

"Only the past, but I don't like to know the future."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," I sobbed.

"It's okay, I won't let her get to me or anyone. Not yet, but everything else just as your sister said it's all up to you." I just nodded and continued to cry.

****

I got home and Charlie was angry. Alice left and I closed the door.

"Where have you been?!" he yelled, his breath smelt like wine and beer.

"I was just out with a friend," I said.

"Well never be home late again!"

"I won't. Anyways, you're never home…"

"I need someone to make dinner and clean the house!"

"That isn't even the reason I'm here! Why'd you adopt me anyways?!"

"It was Renee's idea!" Then I was silent and just went up to my room.

Abusive dad. Something I must fight and survive. I tried and tried to get the real him back, but ever since Renee died there's no way to go back. I leaned on my door and I heard Charlie talking to another girl. Then there was total silence and I heard them go to his room.

He's trying to find another girl again. But it's always ended up horrible. I closed my eyes and sat down on the ground. And memories from the past came back.

_I grabbed Angelious's hand and tried pulling him away._

"_No! You can't leave me!" I yelled. He bent down, tears in his eyes. Then he held me and he told me everything through his mind._

_This is apart of what your sister wanted. Please you have to understand that you have to stay alive._

_Then I grabbed onto his shirt even more and started crying._

"_Keep the necklace with you at all times, never take it off," he said. Then he let go and smiled at me behind his tears. "Run and never stop."_

_Then I turned away from him and started running as he said. At any cost. Never, and I don't mean just running. He told me._

Then I started crying again. Everyone in my life has to leave me… Everyone dies around me. I calmed myself down and got ready for bed. Then I laid down and tried not to go back into the past.

****

I put on a blue strapless dress that went above my knees. It had a back wards V at the end and a slam bow at the bust. I put on the silver flats Jocelyn gave me and the choker necklace that has a heart hanging on it. I slipped on the silver bracelets Jocelyn also gave me and went to the bathroom.

I straightened my hair and put in the clip Angelious gave me. I put on make-up then grabbed my sweater. Then I waited and Charlie came down and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"A double-date with Jocelyn, Michal, and Edward," I said and he just nodded then left. And I waited for five minutes until there was a knock on the door.

I opened it and Edward was there in a suit. He just stared at me. "Jocelyn said we're going this way since I already know where you live…" he said.

"Yeah, I know." Then I went out closing the door and we went to his Volvo. He opened the door for me and I just smiled.

"I can't be polite?"

I got in and shut the door. When the door shut Edward was already in the driver's seat. I just sighed in my head and put on my seat belt. We were silent for a while then he spoke.

"This will probably be the only time we get to talk tonight. Can we please just talk to each other?"

"Well… we're still dating and we're going on double-dates. What is there to say?"

"Can you start?"

I sighed and leaned back. Then I looked at him and again remembered something back from the past. I tried to let it pass and then continued to stare at Edward. He stared back and I started.

"I'm… scared," I said tears already forming but I held them back from falling. In my voice you could already hear cracking in my throat.

He just continued to stare at me. A hint of hope in his eyes that this is just another thing that has to happen in our life.

"Why, Bella?" he asked.

"For one time in my life I felt safe and protected……… But now… because of my past coming back to me… I remember the losts and the pain I went through. And again I feel like I'm one second away from losing everything and everyone I have."

"That's what Jocelyn gives as an effect on you…?"

"Yes… You're turn." I said not wanting to say anything else.

"Well…" He sighed. "Because of what's happening… I'm also afraid. Because of what has happened in my past, I'm afraid of history repeating itself. I don't want my life to go away and fall apart again."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Looks like there's no hiding it anymore… My mom and dad were murdered because of someone from my mom's past." But there I got confused. He said his mother died of a Spanish influenza.

"You said your mother died because of the Spanish influenza."

"There are also things I need to be kept secret. I don't know everything and I don't even know who did it. But I feel like she's back." Then we pulled into the restaurant. And Jocelyn and Michal were waiting.

We got out and went to our date. _Please go all the way to keeping Jocelyn happy… And don't ask why… please._

Then we went inside, Michal's arm around my waist keeping me closer to him. We walked in and it was some dancing/dining type thing. We sat at our table and got our menus.

A guy came and smiled looking at me. Everyone at the table got angry.

"What would you guys like to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have a water," Edward said.

"Water," Jocelyn said.

"Water," Michal said.

"Water," I said.

"Okay, I'll be right back with those," he said then left.

I turned my head towards Michal who was looking at my chest.

"What?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"Nothing it's just… you're so beautiful," he said moving a piece of my hair.

"Thanks… but I'd like it if you'd stop being such a perv." Then I turned my head towards Jocelyn and Edward who were just sitting there.

"So, Jocelyn, what brought you here to Forks?"

"Well…I was getting bored of where I used to live so I decided to go somewhere very different."

"Where'd you use to live?"

"San Clemente."

We all just talked. We ate then we went to the dance floor. It was a slow song and I wrapped my arms around Michal's neck and he wrapped his arm around my lower waist. He pulled me closed to him and I knew Edward was watching. Then I remembered our little deal. Every sacrifice… counts.

_Edward, please can you make Michal seem to me as you… Please…_

_Why? _He asked using his mind tricks.

_I just… I can't do this without you… I can't do what I have to do when I know it's really Michal. You can stop it when it becomes too much…_

_Alright…_

Then all of a sudden Michal was now Edward.

"So, you going to do it?" he asked me smiling.

I smiled back and he bent down. Then we kissed and he kept going on. He went down my neck and even lower. Then I noticed it was Michal.

I saw what was happening and I pushed him away from me. Then I slapped him as hard as I could on his cheek. His face moved to the side and he looked back at me a red spot on his cheek.

"Stay away from me," I said disgusted. He grabbed my wrist and brought me to his chest.

"You know the deal," he whispered in my ear.

"I don't care!" Then I pushed him away. Then I turned around realizing that I couldn't make this one sacrifice. I'm going to have to defeat Jocelyn the old-fashioned way.

Then I ran away tears forming in my eyes. _I'm sorry Edward… I hope you find the right girl for you…_

_What do you mean? _He asked but I didn't reply I just kept running. Then I tripped about five minutes later and fell on someone. I got up and wiped away my tears.

I looked at who it was and it was Jack. He got up and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked holding onto my shoulders.

"Yea…" I said then looked down. He's been the only one who isn't practically chasing me. "Thanks…" I looked back up at him. "You're the only one who actually doesn't care what I look like…"

"Well… who ever said I never cared about you?" I looked in his eyes and he reminded me so much of Angelious.

"_I don't know you… but I have never said I didn't care about you," Angelious said smiling._

"Um… Thanks," I said and I continued walking.

"See you later."

Then Edward's car pulled up and he rolled down the window.

"You alright?" he asked.

I nodded and got in. Then he drove to my house. The whole ride was silent and when we got home we just sat there in the car for a moment.

"What did you mean… That you hope I'd find a girl for me…?" I was silent for a while just staring straight ahead of me.

What should I say? I don't even know how to put it in words… So I ended up with the worst.

"I won't be here that much longer…" I said staring into his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, knowing exactly what it meant. He just didn't want to believe it.

"You know what it means, Edward." I looked down at my lap and played with my hands for a while. "Sorry," I said then got out of the car.

When I got inside Charlie was sitting down on the couch with a girl and a boy on his sides. They stood up, Charlie's hand around her shoulders.

"This is Amy and Anthony Benett, or now Swan," he said smiling then kissed the girl's head.

"What…" I tried no to yell.

"I got married," he said smiling. "And you'll be sharing your room with Anthony."

Amy had blonde long wavy hair that had some brown highlights in them, her eyes were blue, and her skin was tanned. Anthony had brown hair, dark brown eyes, and his skin was tanned. He seemed like he was about in his teen years.

Then Amy and Charlie went up to their room and I was left with Anthony.

"So, you going to show me around?" he asked smiling.

I just nodded but something seemed wrong here. Something about him and Amy. We got to our room and his stuff was already in here. My original bed was gone and replace with a bigger one that took up most of the room.

"Is it okay if we share a bed…? My mom kind of made me."

"Well… I can't do anything about it." Then he smiled and sat on the bed. I just continued to lean on the wall and tried to think of what made them seem so familiar. Then it came to me…

_I stared into my sister's eyes as tears came off my face._

"_Listen to me, after this day is over you have to run. There are three main people in this group out to get you. They all want the catalyst. But there are many more people in the group the main are the most dangerous. Their names are Jocelyn-of course-, Flor, and Yesenia. They will do anything and kill anyone that gets in their way._

"_The next ones you need to look out for that are the next most dangerous is Amy and Anthony Benett. They act nice and act as mother and son but they are very bad people," she said trying to get me to understand. But she only scared me. I'm only a four year old._

Then I put on a smile. He can't see what I know.

"I know you know what we are," he whispered and was suddenly pinning me to the wall. "I'm also special..." he smiled. "So, where's the catalyst."

_Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't warn you about that. You need to run. Run, Bella! _She yelled at me. The necklace lit up and he was on the other side of the room. _The window. Jump! _

I just did as she said and jumped out with out breaking the glass. Then I ran into the forest going as fast as I could.

_You need to tell Edward the truth. I'm so, very sorry to show you this…_

_Edward's mother and father walked in and went into my room. I was sleeping. His mother gently touched my head and held me._

"_We have to hurry," she whispered. When she looked to her side her husband wasn't there next to her. She turned around and saw my sister standing by the fire, holding Edward's father. _

"_Put, Bella down," she growled. She did then turned back around. Her hands came up and se shook her head._

"_We're only trying to help her."_

"_Help?! The last time I trusted someone who said that she almost died! What makes you think I'll trust you!"_

"_We have a way—"_

"_No! You're only out to get the catalyst!"_

_Then I woke up and started crying. My sister ran over to me and held me._

"_It's okay, Bella," she whispered. _

_But I continued to crying and my bracelet lit up. It shine as bright as it could and then there was fire. And Edward's mother and father died. Then the light went away and there was an opening for us to get out._

"_Don't worry…" Then she ran away from the house._

I came out from the memory and there was a car coming. I was on the road that goes to Edward's house. It stopped and just barely hit me. I held on the front and noticed it was Edward's silver Volvo.

My face was wet from crying and I ran into the forest. But he caught me and I started crying harder.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so, so sorry," I sobbed. He held me tighter to his chest and I cried into his shirt.

"It's okay," he whispered rubbing circles on my back. But I know what would or could happen if he finds out what I've done.

He picked me up and walked over to the car. He put me in the back seats with Alice then went in front and we drove to their house. Alice rubbed my back as I continued crying. And it seemed only seconds later before I passed out.

_I ran as fast as I could through the forest. I got cuts from the branches under my bare feet and the trees were closely spaced. I had to climb some to get across and it just made it worse._

_My face was covered in dirt and my dress had blood stains all over it. All over my body there was cuts and soon to be bruises._

_I came to a cliff and stopped at the edge. I turned around and saw Edward coming. He was right in front of me and I couldn't run. If I jumped I'd most likely die._

"_Edward, please. Listen to me!" I yelled. He grabbed my neck and I ran out of air to breathe a few minutes later. My vision got blurry and I passed out._

I woke up and was in Edward's room on his bed. I sat up and looked to my right to see Edward.

"Morning," he said then kissed my head.

I looked straight ahead and he got off the bed. I sat on the side and saw it was already morning.

"Edward?" I asked. He looked towards me and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Can we have this date right now…?" He just grabbed something and put it in his pocket. Then smiled and sat down next to me, closing the door.

"Sure. So, what should we do?"

"Come clean and tell the truth about our lives…" I whispered.

"Well, that's a start. I can go first." There was a pause then he started. "My mother and I did have the Spanish influenza but Carlisle changed us both. All I did in my life was repeat high school millions of times and hunt.

"There's this vampire group called the Volturi and they are practically the rulers. They made special rules for every vampire out there that they know exist. We must drink animal blood, never show ourselves in the sunlight, don't kill anyone, and don't change anyone. The last one was created when Carlisle changed Emmett.

"I visited them when they found out that I've killed someone before. They left me off on a warning.

"My parents died, or were murdered—"I already saw the anger in his eyes"—about seventeen years ago. They were burned when they were trying to save the Catalyst. There is only one girl that knows where it is. They wanted to find it and destroy it. But the girl's sister came and made them give her up. Then there was suddenly fire and they were burned…

"And now I lived seventeen years not wanting to do anything, then I met you and my world changed." He smiled. "She always feels guilty for something that wasn't her fault. She's… stubborn, beautiful and just goes by her own rules." I just smiled, yeah that's really me…

"I guess… it's my turn," I didn't know what else to say. "When I was born my mom and dad left and tried to take my sister with them because they think I'm dangerous. But my sister stayed with me and we got adopted.

"The next day our parents died, they committed suicide. Two months later our adopted parents were murdered in front of our eyes. My sister ran away with me… We kept getting adopted and they've all were either killed or committed suicide.

"Our last ones were killed and they then also killed my sister. One of my sister's friends took care of me but sacrificed himself to save me when I was six. Then Renee found me and took care of me as her own. And then she died because of cancer…" My voice cracked at the end and tears came dripping off my face. He grabbed my hands and brought me to the edge of the bed.

"I might be able to cheer you up," he said and pulled out a ring box out of his pocket. I gasped and tried getting up but he held me back.

"Edward, you wouldn't want to ask me that question after I tell you this." I started crying again.

"Bella, nothing will stop me from asking you to marry me."

"No, please… You'll even hate me." And I went past him.

"What, Bella? I'll prove I will never get angry at you."

"I…" I stumbled and looked down at the ground, already my crying getting harder. Sobs getting louder. Edward came and held my shoulder trying to hold me to his chest. I looked up into his worried eyes, my tears blurring my vision. "I'm the one that… killed... your parents…"

He just stood there frozen, staring into my eyes. His grip on my shoulders getting tighter. The color of his eyes changed to black.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"You…" he started. "You're the one that killed them!" he griped tighter.

He let go and grabbed my wrist. Then threw me into his CD shelf. It collapsed on me and gave me cuts on my head and my body. Edward threw the bookshelf off of me and grabbed my shoulder, making me stand up.

"I trusted you, Bella… But it ends like this… You actually got me to love you," he laughed. "But now the only thing I think about you is you're a murdering liar. You've been hiding this from me all along!" He threw me across the room again, into the glass.

Before I fell he caught me by the neck and pinned me to the wall, holding my neck. My head was bleeding a lot and my leg had glass stuck in it. He started chocking me staring fiercely into my eye, showing his anger.

Alice walked in and grabbed Edward's arm. "Let go of her Edward!" she yelled. "Remember the rules. What the Volturi can do!" Then he let me go and I fell to the ground.

I coughed and touched the back of my head, my hand now covered in blood. Edward faced me and started yelling.

"Leave…" he said silently. I got up and leaned on the wall.

"Please, let me explain," I cried.

"No! You know what you did! And I'll never forgive you for that…! I hate you!" He almost attacked me again but Alice held him back with help from Emmett and Carlisle.

"Go, Bella," Alice whispered. So I got up and tried running out of the house. My face was covered in tears and my sister directed me in the way to go.

She stopped me in an area and I leaned on a tree. I grabbed the glass jabbed in my thigh and pulled it out, yelling in pain as I did. I threw it on the ground and laid down to rest.

_Bella…look where we ended up. I'm sorry again for putting you through this pain._

I turned to the other side of the tree and there was a little graveyard.

_It's all our parents besides our real ones. And someone our friends are here… But not Angelious._

I looked again and saw how huge it now was to me. Almost everyone who has left me in here… A tear rolled of my eyes and I remembered the losts. How they died and who killed them.

Then I broke down again and cried out. Then I held it all in and my sister teleported me to the real graveyard of Forks. Angelious's gravestone was in front of me and I closed my eyes. It remembered the times we had together.

****

It's a school dance. I don't want to go and neither do I want to go back home where Amy and Anthony are. So I went inside.

It's now been three months and Edward hasn't said a word to me. He had his schedules change so he's in none of mine and he'd sit as far away as he can from me at lunch. There is no hope in him forgiving me. It's officially over and I have to deal with it.

Jocelyn knows and pays her attention to Edward. I walked to a table and just sat there alone. It's our last period and everyone is in their normal clothes. I was wearing a white sheer yoke jeweled empire short dress that went higher than my knees a bit, gray leggings, white flats with a bow, my necklace, and my bracelet.

I found it when my sister took me back to the house. It was all crumbled down but I managed to find it.

I sat back and just watched everyone else have their fun. My eyes went to the door and Jocelyn came inside.

She walked to Edward and kissed him. Oh great… Here comes her powers. Edward looked over at me and so did Jocelyn. Jocelyn smiled and did a little laugh.

_Run, Bella… _

And I ran away into the forest.

****

**Narrator**

Jocelyn smiled. Edward was now under her control.

"Get her," she told Edward. Then she went to her group's headquarters.

Yesenia and Flor laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"This is soooo boring," Yesenia whined. "When will Jocelyn give us something to do?"

"Who knows?" Flor said. "Maybe we'll be stuck here even longer. Anyways, she has Amy and Anthony out there. And also looks like she has Edward under her control."

Jocelyn walked in and grabbed her best gun.

"C'mon, get up," she said. They both got up. "Grab your best guns, we're going hunting." They both smiled and high fived each other from the side, holding them together. Then they went and grabbed their gun.

"I thought you had Edward," Flor said.

"Well, he isn't going to last. They both love each other too much," she said testing her gun. "He'll be back soon…" Yesenia and Flor tested theirs then got into their suits like Jocelyn,

"Do we only have to do one again," Yesenia asked.

"No, Bella is too strong for just three bullets. We each get five."

"Yes," she said pulling her arm back in a fist.

"Don't get excited yet. There are ways she can survive this."

"We'll make sure she doesn't," Flor said grabbing the best bullets.

"Let's go," Jocelyn said as they started walking out.

****

**Bella's Perspective**

I continued running. My shoes were already off my feet. This is my dream… I has cuts all over my face. I could barely walk but I kept going. Then I got to the cliff and I stopped turning around.

Edward was there looking at me. Wanting my blood. His eyes were pitch black with a lining of gray saying he was in control of Jocelyn.

He slowly started coming towards me and I tried talking him out of it.

"Edward… you don't want to do this…" I whispered tears already coming into my eyes. "I know you hate me… but I know you're still in there somewhere and you want me to survive…." It wasn't working even the gray in his eyes was still there.

Then he smiled and I felt bullets go into my back. I gasped with each and fell down to the ground. They kept coming and stopped at fifteen.

"Please, Edward… Remember the meadow…? Our meadow."

Then everything got blurry and I fell off the side of the cliff. I felt his body wrap around me and that was the last things I ever felt.

****

**Edward's Perspective**

I jumped down after Bella and held her to my body. Her heart was slowing down. I ran her to the sand and Alice grabbed her.

"Jocelyn and the other two people are gone… Sorry," she said.

We brought her to the hospital and they already told us it was too late. But we all knew that. Fifteen bullets…. No on would survive that.

"The last things I said to her was… 'I hate you'," I said.

"You can changed that, Edward," she said. "You know how…"

****

**Narrator**

Bella's eyes opened and she saw Edward next to her… They were still in the hospital.

"How'd I survive?" she asked. Edward just smiled.

"I'm sorry for everything," he said. "And I don't hate you, I know now that you didn't mean to kill them. It's all my fault. And please don't say anything else." Bella just smiled and nodded. Edward brought her to stand up and they looked out the window. "I never thought I'd ever see you smile like that again."

Bella smiled a bit then looked down. She then put on her clothes and looked at Edward.

"I'm sorry… I… have to leave," she said. Edward grabbed her shoulder.

"Bella… please…"

"Edward," she started turning around to see him. "It took fifteen bullets for you to forgive me. You actually almost killed me. I just need some time." And she disappeared.

Bella sat at the top of the clock tower. She looked around and tried to enjoy the sight.Then Edward came up and sat next to her.

"I knew you'd be here," he said.

"How?" she asked.

"You always wanted to visit Italy…. I can show you it like you've never seen before."

"Exactly, how can you do that?" Then he rose off the ground.

"I can fly."

"What? I thought you're the mind person."

"I gave the power to Alice then she made me fly also." He took her hands and she stepped on his feet. "Don't let go." She wrapped her arms around his neck and the floated up so they could see all of Italy.

Bella seemed happier but she felt something was wrong.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he said.

"Then let me go," she said looking up into his eyes.

"What?"

"This isn't real is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"All of this… You're in my head." Then Edward just closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. "But, as long as you're here… Can you take me to the moon? I always wanted to look over the world." He nodded and flew up there. Then he repeated what he said in the meadow that one night.

****

**Edward's Perspective**

I held her cold hand in both of mine and sobbed. Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said.


	2. READ

**Dear Readers,**

**I have posted a new poll to decide what I should do for my new upcoming story. I've decided to have my reader vote for their top FIVE (I allowed five votes) stories of mine. The top FIVE stories that get picked I will put together in a story. Where the Edward and Bella characters switch places, but will the ones from each story find the same Edward/Bella before it's too late?**

**If you haven't read at least FIVE of my stories, just vote on the ones you do know of and LOVE. I'd really be happy if you guys would vote! Or there shall be no story! And I'll be very sad! So please who ever keeps up with what happens, please vote and vote FIVE times for FIVE different stories! It'd mean a lot to me! Thanks and please don't ignore this.**

**Don't let my words fool you, **

**Lovingmailiaf  
**


End file.
